percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Metis' Mendum I
Chapter I: Abundance ﻿Porus P.O.V. ﻿If any of you were wondering, this is not some autobiography from so called heroes and the memories of forgotton enemies. This is more than just a simple adventure that unravels it self where the goods guys suceed and the villans don't come back . . . this is not, this is my struggle through life: torn between Olympians and Protogenoi, all twisted me, used me, controlled me. No one out there can trust me, they fear me, not for who I am, What I Am! I myself have no idea what made me so unique that people want me either dead or used for their own benefits. But I will find the answers no matter the costs or who or what will die for my quest. I gues that the first thing to tell is the beginning . . . Well I think that that was when that minor deity attacked me: "I WILL BRING YOU TO MY MASTER, HE WOULD REALLY BENEFIT FROM YOUR POWER" said Erebus, the Darkness Protogenoi. "I don't know what your talking about!" I yelled at the what I presumed was some sort of humaniod alien. "What Power?" "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, SON OF ZEUS . . ." "Who?!, Seuss?! like Dr Seuss?!" "I SHALL REPEAT IN CASE YOU FORGOT THE FIRST TIME: DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME. BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULD ACT LIKE THIS, A CLEVER TACTIC THIS 'PLAYING DUMB' BUISNESS IS, SOMETHING WORTHY OF YOUR MOTHER" "I don't know who my mother was!" this guy wouldn't leave me alone or even get off my case. I should probably set the scene as not to confuse you while I can: I was on a school trip know, fairly obvious, but they always see this as the best time to strike: when you least expect it . . .'' while on a school trip'', any ways, I didn't really go to school, more like an 'educational criteria session at local orphanages of the city of Orlando, FA'. The place was a hell hole: the goverment just stuck us in badly presented facility center away from all the tourists as to, as they say, 'discourage visitors'. coincidently, the 'orpahange' was just close enough to the route to Kennedy Space Center (neighbouring museum to NASA) and we were lucky enough to get to visit. That's what I thought anyways: It was just when we entered a space simulation that it all went too dark that even the employees got nervous. As soon as we completly left the Milky Way, I could have sworn that I saw an evil face staring at me from the galaxys, then, as the janitor walked in, the face pulled itself from the screen, dragging the stars and planets into a freaky cloak and mutated into a giant hybrid . . . thing. Everybody paniced and began rushing through the doors, as I did, the creature sealed all the doors preventing me from escaping. It then spoke directly to me. "FINALLY, THE PROPHERCY WAS CORRECT, ABUNDANCE SHALL FINALLY BE IN POSSESSION OF MY MASTER. I, EREBUS SHALL PRESENT MY MASTER WITH SUCH A VALLIANT GIFT." As it was distracted trying to remove everyone else from the room to rid me from the herd. An Falcon smashed through the ceiling with colliding speed, and struck Erebus in his chest. He drew together all his power trying to rid himself of the mighty bird, that his influence over the exits grew weaker, until the doors swung open and everyone poured through. My mistake was running the wrong way. It wasn't long before Erebus had noticed that i had gone and began chasing me through the museum constantly taunting me as I tried to deny what ever came out from his foul bidden mouth. "I WILL BRING YOU TO MY MASTER, HE WOULD REALLY BENEFIT FROM YOUR POWER" he said "I don't know what your talking about! What Power?" "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, SON OF ZEUS . . ." "Who?!, Seuss?! like Dr Seuss?!" "I SHALL REPEAT IN CASE YOU FORGOT THE FIRST TIME: DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME. BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULD ACT LIKE THIS, A CLEVER TACTIC THIS 'PLAYING DUMB' BUISNESS IS, SOMETHING WORTHY OF YOUR MOTHER" "I don't know who my mother was!" I ran and I ran, but he constantly chased me round the museum until I couldn't run any more, underneath the Saturn V Rocket. I turned my head in desperation for somewhere to hide, but nothing would hide me from that flying demon thing. I took longer than anticipated as right on cue, he came round the corner. "WELL, WELL, WELL. SEEMS THAT THE YOUNG EAGLE CANNOT RUN ANY MORE, MUST BE TERRIFYING TO KNOW THAT I'M A PROTOGENOI . . ." "A what?" the words escaped my mouth louder than I could have been confortable with. " . . . OH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA? WELL I THINK THAT WOULD BE THE BETTER WAY FOR IT TO BE ANYWAYS" He now slowlu began approaching me, I kept stepping back nervously. But then I felt a wierd sensation inside of me, some part of me that had been locked away. I concentrated heavily and with my eyes closed, pushed with both hands what I assumed was a wall. I heard a roar of surprise as Erebus was thrown straight through the whole museum. I opened my eyes to the site of a massive hole plunged right in the middle of the wall. I heard a creak and I noticed that the Saturn V rocket was collapsing. Without thinking, I jumped for the rocket, and pushed it back into place. I looked back down to the ground, below me was Penia. Normally we don't get names since most of us were abandoned without being given names so we were just named after hurricanes and tropical storms on the news close enough to when we were first found (even though a small minority like me and Penia still had our own names, they used them as nicknames), for me it was Jerry (from August 23rd 1995) and Penia's was Allison from June 5, 1995. "Poros! I . . ." Here it comes, I was wondering if suddenly she thought I was a freak show now (which I wouldn't blame her because I was thirty feet in the air. " . . . I think it's time" "Time? Time for what?" I asked her. "Listen, I know that things have been wierd enough but that's not the half of it" "What? Penia what can be wierder than being an orphan that is now flying for no apparent reason in a museum?" She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she answered "Poros, you parents aren't dead, you father is Zeus and your mother is Metis, you're a god". Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page